


That One Rainy Night

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Can't keep their eyes to themselves, F/F, That room number though, Wet Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 6: Realization





	That One Rainy Night

The deluge of rain came out of nowhere, hammering and splattering across the houses and the streets below. It was as if Heaven above decided to take a giant piss. Many of the civilians darted for cover when the large drops came down, hoping for the rain to last only for the evening. One unfortunate soul, a girl with long blonde hair, scurried across the street looking for a place to hunker down. She had on a jacket, with the lettering BEACON UNIVERSITY across the back, to keep somewhat warm; however her black sweats and red sneakers were soaked beyond measure, and she absolutely hated wet feet.

“Shit! Who knew Vale had this kind of weather? Had I known it was gonna rain, I would have decided to stay in the dorms instead of going to the club...why of all nights did it have to be tonight?” The blonde grumbled to herself, glaring up at the sky as she continued her search, attempting to see if any of the businesses in town were still open. “Can't see a damn thing in this sheet of silver liquid...and I'm getting chills straight to the bones. If I don't get sick tomorrow, then I must be a miracle child.”

“Hey! What the hell are you still doing out on the road?! Are you drunk?!” A voice calls out, and the blonde turns to see a flickering light and a silhouette of someone waving to her. She had to wipe the rain out of her eyes multiple times to see clearer. “Get your ass here! It's too dangerous to continue!!”

Not passing up the opportunity, and figuring she wouldn't find any place else that would offer a better deal, the blonde made a mad dash towards the light. She flew up the marble steps three at a time without slipping, and entered the sanctuary without having to worry about getting any more rain on her person. The dim lighting of the hallway greeted her, followed by the empty lobby. The only one present was the owner, who gestured her to come forward with the wave of a hand.

“T-Thanks! Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a lifesa-a-a-saver!” She says as she ambles over, her teeth chattering because of the cold. Her shirt was drenched even when it was completely covered by her jacket. Her pants were beyond soaked, and worst of all, her socks were so wet that she began to feel that itchy feeling. Man, did she abhor the feeling of wet feet.

“You must be damn crazy, walking around out there in that nonsense at this time of night.” The owner of what appears to be a hotel huffed, looking at the drenched blonde like she was a lost puppy. He was a burly guy dressed in a very nice dress suit, with two sideburns going down his face. His golden eyes, although stern, were sympathetic to the shivering human. “Seriously, dripping and making puddles all over the floor. Well then! No matter, I– ”

The door swung open again and another body stumbled in, collapsing against the blonde almost immediately. Startled by the sudden weight pressed against her back, the blonde turned around and held the person with both arms; she was still dripping wet, so she couldn't really complain about getting any wetter.

“A-A-Are you okay?” She asks with concern, but didn't get a quick response. Putting a shaky hand on the forehead, she turned to the owner with worry, “Mister, th-th-th-this person feels really c-c-c-cold. Wh-Wh-What should I-I-I do?”

“Perhaps a warm bath should do the trick, besides you aren't faring any better either! You poor things!” He rummages around his desk and pulls out a pen. Dabbing the tip of the pen in ink, he quickly wrote something in an old book lying flat across the table. Then he quickly sprints to the backroom and came back with a key in hand. He tosses it to the girl who caught it with one hand. “Here! This is the only room that's available for tonight. Aren't you a lucky gal? I hope you don't mind sharing, so hop to it. You'll find your room on the second level. Tomorrow we'll talk about your payment. Hurry up now, chop chop!"

“T-T-Thank you so much!!” Wrapping a hand around the key, the blonde hoisted the other one into her arms in bridal style, and went upstairs to where the guests rooms were.

* * *

_Inside Room 69...._

Making it into the small unit – after snickering about the room number in her head like the immature brat that she was – the blonde gave the door a quick shove, heard the click, and hastily went straight towards the restroom with her companion still in her arms. There was a tub large enough for two people, what a coincidence. Setting the other person down gently on the shagged carpet, the blonde immediately went about filling the tub up with warm water. While that was going, she took a good look at her companion. Aside from the jeans and a dark hoodie that covered the face, the blonde couldn't really make out much. Clearing her throat, she decided to address the person in a loud voice.

“Hey, the warm bath is almost ready. Do you...need help out of those clothes? They look a bit tight and wet...not to mention uncomfortable. I'm sure you'll feel much better when you get into the water. So, what do you say?” She didn't hear a verbal response as she closed off the valve, but she did hear the slick peeling of wet clothes coming off the skin; her companion was beginning to undress from the top down, that much was clear.

The blonde quickly turned her back, waiting for the clothes shedding to end. The rustling was followed by the wet plops of clothes falling onto the tile flooring; afterward, the sound of someone getting into the tub followed suit. The blonde heard a blissful sigh, and the small trickle of water being swirled around with a finger. She almost dared to turn around and take a peek, but always stopped halfway. Something within her prevented her from looking, it was almost like an invisible hand had a leash around her neck, yanking her back when she was about to do a bad thing. When she didn't hear anything else - that and she didn't like the eerie silence either - she decided to speak up.

“I, umm, I'll just step out and let you...enjoy your bath.”

“...no...don't go...” A soft voice spoke, stopping the blonde in her tracks just as she was about to head to the bathroom door. A hand also shot out from beyond the water, grabbing onto the back of the jacket before she could go far. “Please....stay....”

“It...it'd be rude of me to stay while you...um, while you bathe first.” The blonde says, not bothering to turn around for modesty sake. The grip around her jacket tugged slightly, almost beckoning her to come back. “Besides...I can wait a little... aaachoo!” She sneezed, covering her nose quickly with both hands. “I can wait longer...”

“This tub can fit two people...if I'm not mistaken.” The voice continued, lulling her like a lullaby. “Besides, you shouldn't stand there in your own wet clothes, you've had them on longer. Take them off...and sit in here.”

“I mean...I guess, but..."

“I promise, I won't bite.” There was a playful tone in the voice, making the blonde smirk. "Unless you want me to."

“...well, if you insist - not the biting part, I assure you. But before all that, you don't mind if I combine our clothes together, do you? Perhaps after we wash and dry off, we can throw them in the laundry mat together?”

“Not at all, that sounds like a great idea.” The blonde wasted no time, shucking off her clothes and was able to breathe a sigh of relief once she was in her birthday suit. No more itchy feet, no more damp clothes sticking to her skin, no more feeling extremely uncomfortable. Bundling up her belongings as well as her companions, she dumped them all into the hamper located in the corner. Then she made her way back to the tub.

“Ow!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...just stubbed my toe a bit. It's nothing major, I'll be fine.” The blonde assured the worried voice and carefully eased her way into the tub; the water was soothing against her skin and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief upon contact. As she settled down to get comfortable, she felt as though her foot touched something soft under the surface and hurriedly pressed herself to the other side of the tub. “Oops, sorry for touching you!”

“N-No, it's quite alright. I guess I misjudged the size a bit, your foot I assume just brushed my thigh a bit.” There was silence between them, and the blonde attempted to focus more on washing herself without touching the other. “May I...wash your back? It probably wasn't easy carrying me all the way here soaking wet. I'd feel bad for at least not paying you back...”

“Oh...uh, sure! No problem! Though, would it be much to ask if you could help me wash my hair too?” The blonde said after washing her arms, hoping she didn't sound too excited and eager. She often needed a tool to reach back there, and sharing a bath with another person wasn't too bad. “Then afterward...may I wash yours when you're done? Promise I'll keep my hands above the waist.”

“Heh, I'm sure you have a good sense of self-control. And I would take extra care with your hair, don't worry about that.” The voice teased. “I'd be honored if you washed my back in return. I can wash my hair later so don't worry about that.”

_This steam is a little much...can't see a thing. Next time, I'll have to turn on the suction or something beforehand._ The blonde thought as she turned around and submerged herself into the water, the liquid raising up to chest height. She soon felt velvety fingers dance across her back and into her scalp, massaging the taut muscles underneath. Then she felt a sponge material scrub against her back, the smell of honey soon followed afterward. “I'm Yang, by the way, sorry for not mentioning that earlier. Kinda had other things in mind...having an introduction wasn't one of them.”

“Blake.”

“Where are you from, Blake?”

“...Menagerie.”

“What's Menagerie like?” asks Yang, hearing the water slosh around behind her. She assumed Blake was getting into a better position, scrubbing another person's back could take awhile and being uncomfortable could spell disaster. “I've only heard stories about the place, never actually been there myself.”

“You're a curious one, aren't you Yang.”

“What can I say? I'm adventure driven, there's no place on Remnant I wouldn't want to explore.”

“And that includes Menagerie?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, to start off, Menagerie is a place filled with faunus and only faunus.”

“Faunus?” Yang asks.

“Yeah, faunus. I'm sure you know what a faunus looks like, the animal trait gives one away.” Blake grabbed a bottle and squirted a hefty amount of shampoo into the palm of her hands. Placing the bottle back and rubbing them together, she began to scrub the hair while being mindful not to pull out any strands. “Menagerie is a continent with a very large amount of area, so lifestyle there is okay to say the least. You can find almost any kind of faunus around, and there's never a dull moment; everyone gets a long just fine. However, because it was originally the humans who drove the faunus to seek refuge in the first place, there's a very fragile relationship between the two races. So, for a human to step foot on Menagerie, he or she may not be well received.”

“It's that bad, huh?”

“I'd say so. But...lately I heard there's been subtle progress, and the two had already begun to move forward towards a more peaceful future. Last I heard, the faunus began a tourist company and are raking in some good lien. Menagerie has great beaches, so it makes for good tourist attraction.”

“Blake, can you describe to me one of the beaches? One that you visit often!”

“Hmmm...” Blake tilts her head to the side in thought. Then she says, “Well, picture this. Pure white sand between your toes and crystallized water as far as the eye could see. Swaying palm trees, and homes made out of wood and logs. The stench of the sea breeze, and freshly picked fruits balance out the salt and sweet.”

Yang relaxed immediately, her eyes closed as she envisions what Blake was saying. She could picture the sands beneath her feet, could picture the crystal water before her eyes. The mixed scents bombarded her nose when she took a deep breath, it was intoxicating to say the least. There were sounds, voices she hasn't heard before, but she wasn't detoured. Following them, she came across a festival of sorts. The shadowy figures all greeted her with warmth and laughter.

_So this is what it's like._ _A paradise, and a getaway all wrapped in one._ The blonde thought, a goofy grin on her face. She felt as though she was the happiest person in the world. _It's probably not the real deal, but...it sure feels like one._

“Yang? Wake up, Yang. You can't just sleep in the tub, you'll become wrinkly.” Blake's voice roused her and she shook the sleep from her head. “Besides, it's your turn to wash my back...”

“Thanks, Blake! I definitely fell asleep thanks to your amazing skills...and to your story, ahahaha!” Yang laughs heartily, standing up briefly to get some feeling back into her legs. “Wow, it's like I've been awoken from a dream!!”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Obviously a good thing, because now I'm more than burning up to make a trip to Menagerie and see that white beach for myself!” Sitting back down, the blonde slowly turned around, and found herself face to face with the bare back of her companion. Looking around, she found a sponge and dipped it into the water to get it wet. Then she grabbed a bottle - upon closer inspection she noticed it was lavender scented body wash - and squeezed out a good amount. “I can only hope that I...er, meet your standards.”

“Yang, you're gonna be okay.” Blake assures her, using a finger to play with a couple split ends. “Just do as I did.”

* * *

_After the one hour forty minute bath...._

Yang stumbles out of the bathroom first, wiping the small beads of sweat off her forehead. The steam from the bath was so intense she felt as though she had been sitting in a sauna. Grabbing the customary towels – there were four left on the stool with an attached note: Please use us! – she quickly wraps herself in one and drapes the other in hand. With her other free hand, she holds out the other two for Blake who had followed her out a minute later; they were naked after all.

“Thanks.” Blake smiles, grabbing one to wrap around her chest, and using the other to dry herself off. “Oh wow, such fluffy material...”

_Cream-colored skin like pale moonlight, almost feathery and silky smooth._ Yang notes to herself, unconsciously shifting her eyes towards the legs. Now that they were out in the open near the bed, she could visibly see the girl before her, a girl that wasn't wrapped up in dark jeans and a dark hoodie. _I bet she's softer than the clouds in the sky. Shoot, what am I thinking? This isn't the time to ogle someone else!_

_She's extremely toned, must love working out at the gym whenever she gets the chance. Or maybe she's self taught?_ Blake thought, darting fleeting glances at the blonde who went about wiping the liquid from under her bosom. The faunus got a glimpse from the side of the washboard abs still glistening from the moisture; they were so well defined, Blake could see the lines and valleys very clearly. _I want to run my hands all over that....wait, what the hell did I just think about?! No, Blake, no! Those are naughty thoughts! Get those out this instant!_

_Her hair is so dark and luscious, black as night and quite healthy. She really knows how to pamper herself like a princess._ Yang took another sneak peek, this time her eyes roamed up towards the top of the head and she squinted in curiosity. _Wait a minute...are those...feline ears?!  So, she's a faunus...but they're so cute! I want to touch them...oh my gods, what if they're soft and velvety? Keep it together Xiao Long, this is Blake you're talking about! A stranger you just met not too long ago and took a bathe together with! You can't just go over and touch those ears without permission! That's highly disrespectful to her heritage!  
_

_Strong legs just like pistons, so much power runs through those veins._ Blake's eyes wandered towards the toned muscles, the ears above her head twitched in apprehension. _A runner perhaps? Those strong hips and that small yellow patch of – whoa whoa whoa! Where the hell am I gazing at?! Oh my god, don't tell me I was hoping for a peak at her – Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't even think about it, Belladonna! I better wipe the liquid from between my toes!_

_A thin waist and flat stomach, she has great proportions. But that butt though..._ Yang nearly choked on her own spit when Blake turned around, giving her a good look at the beautiful rump as she bend over to wipe both her feet. The blonde instinctively covered her nose and turned away, feeling light-headed and the blood rushing to her head. _Shit...that booty sure is something. I've never seen anything like it! Focus, Xiao Long! Lets tackle that hair of yours that is still leaking water!_

_Long golden mane, immensely bright as though a thousand suns rose and fell at the same time and place._ Blake dared another look as Yang tilted her head to the side to wring out the liquid from her locks, her eyes drinking in the beautiful appearance of her roommate for the evening. She was grateful for such an encounter, believing that Yang had been a godsend. _And that little ahoge on top, look how cute it expresses its owner's emotions. I just wanna bat it around with my hands! What the hell...when did I turn into such a cat? Must've gotten it from Mom's genes...._

Once the two of them finished drying their bodies and hair, they found two extra sets of clothing and put them on for the evening. Gathering up the used towels they simultaneously placed them into the hamper. Without meaning to, their hands brushed up against one another and they pulled back as if they had been shocked.

_Her fingers sleek, hands soft and tender._ Yang thought, her eyes locked on Blake's hands before trailing upward along the forearm to the shoulder.

_Soft yet callous fingers._ Blake thought, her own eyes trailing up Yang's arm. _She's so full of mystery to me, like an unread mystery novel._

_Amber eyes like a glimmer fire, anxious and collective. I can almost see a wealth of knowledge hidden behind those eyes._

_Lilac eyes like the color of dusk, when the sky fades from red to back. There's a playful side to them, yet there's also a rougher side to them. She's been through so much, but she bottles up those emotions quite well._ Then the two of them paused, locking eyes for the first time and continued to stare with held breath. Neither one dared to break the bond between them, unspoken words flung about via their own thoughts. Finally, it was Yang who broke away first and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“O-Oh! Sorry, I didn't-”

“Th-That's okay! I, umm, I was staring too.” Blake told her, her cheeks flushed pink and her two ears laying flat against her head. The two of them were flabbergasted and embarrassed for getting caught ogling each other, but somehow the budding warmth within their chests sent something indescribable for the two of them to even put into words. “So, um...about tonight's sleeping arrangement...”

“Oh yeah! The sleeping arrangement!” Yang turns to look and froze, her mouth forming a thin line. “Shit...didn't realize there was only one bed.” _Figured the owner would've said something about it when he issued us our room downstairs!! ...wait, he said that this room was the only one available. Gaaaah!! Why didn't I recognize it sooner?! I'm so dumb!  
_

“You don't mind sharing...do you?” Blake asks, looking at her with a straight-forward expression. "After all, this room was the only one with vacancy."

“O-Of course not! But...I can just sleep on the floor if you want me to. All I need is a blanket and I'm sure I saw an extra one in the closet. I've had my share of camping trips to sleep just about anywhere...”

“Nonsense. Come here.” Blake guided Yang to the bed, letting go of her hand to favor the left side. Pulling back the blanket she says, “I'll sleep on this side, and you sleep on the right. We'll keep to our own side of the bed, okay?”

“Fair enough.” The blonde said, slipping underneath the covers and the two of them got cozy. “Sorry in advance if I snore too loudly, you're more than welcome to kick me.”

“I have a habit of...of grabbing and cuddling.” Blake coughed into her hand, embarrassed to confide a secret of hers to the blonde. Not even her parents knew about her weird sleeping habits, Yang was the first to know. “So, if I end up grabbing you in the middle of the night, please know it isn't on purpose.”

“Dutifully noted.” _She can cuddle me all she wants, god damn it!_

“Well then, good night Yang.”

“Night, Blake.” Yang says and just stared up at the ceiling, arms crossed above the blanket and over her stomach. The rain continued to pound away outside, making a rhythmic pattern that was soothing to the ear. She attempted to close her eyes and sleep, but the thought of the raven-haired beauty next to her kept her from achieving that goal. _God damn it, brain. Why can't you let me rest?! I know she's hot...but to have her next to me! This must be the best dream of my life!_

_She's sleeping next to me, holy crap._ Blake couldn't sleep either, lying with her back to the blonde and wide-eyed. Her heart was beating so hard within her chest, she was afraid Yang would hear. Blake kept her breathing light, inhaling and exhaling as smooth as possible. _Shit! You're like a lustful teenager who saw her first crush! It's all because of those naughty books you keep stashed away in your room!_

“Hey, Blake? You awake?” Yang asks a few minutes later, still laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. She already knew the answer, the girl's irregular breathing was a huge indicator that she wasn't in deep slumber. But she wanted to hear a solid answer through the lips. “There's something...I forgot to say.”

“Yeah? What is it?” came the sleepy reply. “What was it that you forgot to say, Yang?”

“...we totally forgot to toss our clothes into the laundry mat.” There was a snort, and the blonde could feel small tremors against the sheets. She sits up in confusion, eyes narrowing against the darkness to see the shaking form of her companion. “Eh? Blake...are you laughing at me?”

“Go to sleep, Yang."

"Tch...fine. Seems like you won this round. Good night, Blake." 

The two of them never did fall into deep slumber, each one thinking heavily about the other and the close proximity of their bodies between the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> A chance encounter due to unforeseen circumstances
> 
> Wet Bees sharing a bath and ending up in the same bed. Day 7 will be a continuation of this prompt.


End file.
